


Dreaming

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, blink-and-you'll-miss-it-homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them dream of a dark-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and the prompt 'boyfriends and girlfriends'.

Pansy sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Draco had seen grown ups do that, but he thought Pansy just looked silly. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back. "I mean it. One day Harry Potter and I will be boyfriends."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys aren't boyfriends, Draco. My mum told me and my mum knows everything. Boys only date girls and girls only date boys. Besides, you can't be Harry Potter's boyfriend because I'm going to be your girlfriend."

Draco frowned. "What? I don't want to date _you_." Girls had cooties, after all, and that was why he knew he would have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.

"We're engaged, silly," she huffed. "My mum says it's like dating, only you'll get married when you're an adult."

"I don't want to marry you!" he shouted, horrified.

She looked like he had hit her. Her chin wobbled and tears filled her eyes. "You don't want to marry me, Draco? But we'll have a beautiful wedding and our children will be gorgeous and it'll be perfect!" She punched him and ran into the house, yelling to anyone who would listen to her.

Draco stubbornly stayed outside, running to one of his hiding spots. He wouldn't marry Pansy. He would marry Harry Potter and that was that.

~~~

Molly filled the wash basin with water and set the dishes to wash. Another spell to clean the counter and she turned to the bread dough that was ready to be kneaded. She looked over at Ginny who was playing by herself. (Her brothers were all at school, except Ron who was with his father at work for some special 'bring-your-kid-to-work' Muggle idea. Ron was thrilled at the prospect of seeing where his dad worked, though her twins had almost spoiled it by telling Ron it was the worst sort of place one could imagine being. Molly huffed to herself. Her boys--she loved them all dearly, but she just wished they could get along.)

Ginny was at the coffee table with several of her stuffed toys and was setting out tea. Pride of place at this little party was a stuffed doll of Harry Potter. It was Ginny's favorite. Molly turned her ear toward the room and half smiled as she listened in.

"Harry, dear, won't you have some tea?" Ginny asked her doll.

"Yes, thank you, Ginny, love," Ginny replied in what Molly assumed was meant to be Harry Potter's voice.

"And there is some for you kids," Ginny said, pouring invisible liquid all around. "Aren't our kids lovely?" Ginny asked her doll.

"Beautiful," Ginny-as-Harry answered.

Molly smiled to herself. It seemed her little girl had her first crush. Well, at least it was someone respectable. And if she remembered right, Ginny would be a year behind Harry Potter--maybe one day Ginny would get her wish and Molly could look forward to a dark-haired son.


End file.
